Forum:Trading Pearls
PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 PS3 I have about 5 pearls. I got the rose shield, a repeater, 2 undertakers, a bessie, and a serpens. If anyone wants to trade/ dupe let me know. its tomahawked502. Tomahawked502 05:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd be down for a little duping or trading. I have a few things to offer, are you lookin for anything in particular? Chekerbored 22:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) can you dupe me rose shield,bessie, and a serpen....i got the tsunami, aries, and the other 2 shields you don't have....my psn is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN sent me a friend's request...i'm only DUPING Sure man. i sent u a message btw @Tomahawked502. Hey man if you could dup those things for me that would be awesome. i have an ironclad shield that is aroun 2550ish and an aries revolver with over 1100 dmg that i could dup for you in return. my PS3 GT: BFS-TWYSTED. so hit me up ill be on around 11:30 est TWYSTED 02:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure man i messaged u both btw.. Thanks dude much appriciated like i said i will be on around 1130ish eastern time so we can deffinately dup these things maybe kill craw a few times who knows might find some more pearls. And on that note we que the music TWYSTED 03:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol i unno when that is. Right now its 9:12... and are u talkin about tomorrow? Its 10:15 right now and i am at friggin work ready to get some BL on. and no i am talking about tonight as soon as i get home sounds like you are an hour behind me. TWYSTED 03:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha i might be able to tonight. ill be up till 11-11:30. and its 9:18. So ya. What weapons u got? Like i said about i have an ironclad shield and an aries. i dont know what you like but i also have a gloriouse Ogre and a Pearl Ogre. if you like revolvers i have a pestilence defiler that has almost if not over 1100 dmg also a purple shield that is i think 2750ish i got other stuff to but like i said im not home but hell i can just dup it all for you and just let you have your pick of what you want and what you dont And on the note we que the music! TWYSTED 03:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) u gonna be on within the hour? Yes i get off in about 15 minutes and it takes me about 30 minutes to drive home so yeah ill be on in about 45 minutes TWYSTED 03:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) hey can anyone trade or dupe me a bessie i have a jackal and many legendaries to trade/dupe psn Jazz901\ sure. just send me a message if u are interested PSN tomahawked502 sure i will 12:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Jazz901